1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to fuel filters and more particularly pertains to a new fuel filter for preventing backflow of fuel into the fuel line from the fuel tank after the fuel has entered the fuel filter.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing having an interior, an inlet port and an outlet port. A filter member and a cage member are positioned in the interior of the housing. The cage member is positioned adjacent to the inlet port of the housing. A stopper member is positioned in the cage member. A biasing member is positioned in the cage member and coupled to the stopper member such that the biasing member urges the stopper member into contact with the housing around the inlet port. Thus, fluid flow through the inlet port is prevented while the stopper member contacts the housing around the inlet port. The biasing member is compacted by fluid flow pressure to permit fluid flow into the housing through the inlet port.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.